Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon
Chocobo's Dungeon: Toki Wasure no Meikyuu (Chocobo's Dungeon: Labyrinth of Forgotten Time) is a dungeon RPG for the Wii, and serves as a sequel to Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon and Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2. It is planned for a Japanese release on December 13, 2007. Plans for US/EU releases are, as of yet, unknown. Story The story focuses on Chocobo and Cid, who travel the world of Ville. During their travels, they come across the City of Forgotten Time, where all the residents seem to have mysteriously lost their memories. It is now up to Chocobo, with the aid of Cid and their new friends, to find and save the lost memories of the residents of the City of Forgotten Time. Gameplay Gameplay will take place in randomly created labyrinths filled with lurking monsters and items waiting to be found. The more famous monsters of Final Fantasy, such as Ifrit, Behemoth, Tonberry and many more, make appearences as bosses that Chocobo must fight and defeat in order to save the memories of the residents. Characters *Chocobo - The main character of the game. Travels with Cid as Treasure Hunters. *Cid - Legendary Treasure Hunter with Chocobo as his companion. Wears a western garb complete with western hat adorned with a feather. Once he aims for a treasure, Cid is determined to obtain it using his various inventions. *Raphael - A mysterious young boy who suddenly appears at the City of Forgotten Time. A green-haird boy with blue feathers growing on his back. He has the ability to open a passageway to the Labyrinth of Memories. *Shiroma - A white mage determined to save the residents from "the memory thief". A gentle and kind-hearted person who also worries a lot, yet in troubled times a very strong and virtuous character. *Stella - Shiroma's aunt. She had raised Shiroma since young and treats her lovingly like her own child. Afraid that Shiroma might forget her memories, Stella moves away to the town edge to avoid them from hearing the sound of the "Bell of Forgetfulness" at the town center which erases a person's memory. *Dungeon Hero X - This masked Moogle already made an appearance in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. *Freya - The resident blacksmith of the City of Forgotten Time. A real cheerful fellow with a certain accent. *Irma - Chocobo's rival Treasure Hunter, who travels with her trusty companion black chocobo Volg. *Mysterious Mage - a hostile black mage who frequently warns Chocobo of the dangers waiting for him. Knows the connection between Raphael and the forgotten memories. Jobs Like many of the now existing Final Fantasy games, Toki Wasure no Meikyuu features a job system. Chocobo will be able to change between approximately 10 different jobs, each with their own skills. Each job can also be leveled up through the use of Job Cubes which can be collected after battle and make Chocobo learn new skills and magic. Image:Chocobo Normal.png|Normal Image:Chocobo White Mage.png|White Mage Image:Chocobo Black Mage.png|Black Mage Image:Chocobo Scholar.png|Scholar Image:Chocobo Knight.png|Knight Image:Chocobo Dark Knight.png|Dark Knight Image:Chocobo Dragoon.png|Dragoon Image:Chocobo Thief.png|Thief Image:Chocobo Ninja.png|Ninja Image:Chocobo Dancer.png|Dancer Music A medley of Final Fantasy music in the soundtrack PU6yI6_S-d4 As with other Chocobo series, the soundtrack uses music from other Final Fantasy series; most notably battle themes. #"Labyrinth of Forgotten Time" #"Opening" #"Treasure Hunter Theme" - "Hunter's Chance" from Final Fantasy IX #"Stella's Ranch" - "Farm Boy" from Final Fantasy VII #"Ranch at Night" - "Rydia" from Final Fantasy IV #"Town of Forgotten Time" - "Tarutaru Male" from Final Fantasy XI #"Town at Night" - "Epitaph" from Final Fantasy VI #"Memoir" - "Keeper of Time" from Final Fantasy IX #"Sealed Memories" - "The Book of Sealings" from Final Fantasy V #"Shirma's Theme" - "City Theme" from Final Fantasy I #"Open Memory" - "Prelude" from Final Fantasy XI #"Dungeon Hero X's Theme" - "The Man with the Machine Gun" from Final Fantasy VIII #"Chain of Sorrows" - "The Nightmare's Beginning" from Final Fantasy VII #"Airship Theme" - "The Big Whale" - Final Fantasy IV *"Fragment of Memories" - "Crossing the Hills" from Final Fantasy IX *"Duel Room" - "Force Your Way" from Final Fantasy VIII *"Phoenix Battle" - "Battle 2" from Final Fantasy III *"Leviathan Battle" - "The Dreadful Fight" from Final Fantasy IV *"Alexander Battle" - "A Contest of Aeons" from Final Fantasy X *"Croma's Battle" - "Only a Plank Between One and Perdition" from Final Fantasy VIII *"Raphaello Battle" - "Battle on the Big Bridge" from Final Fantasy V *"Pop-up Duel" - "Battle 1" from Final Fantasy II 05 Category:Games